Keefe Fanfictions/A little breeze is all I need
“Your hair needs brushing.” Sophie's mirror stated. “Thanks, but no thanks,” Sophie grumbled back. She flipped the mirror around, and Vertina’s face flickered off. It had been a long night. Finally, she had telepathically asked Silveny to help her fall asleep. She still had images of alicorns flying into the sunset branded in her mind. But all thoughts were swept away, as she remembered her conversation with Keefe last afternoon. He was the first one she told about her being unmatchable. He had smiled his trademark smirk, but she sensed something behind his smile that was different. Was it hope? She shook her head again. If Fitz found out… what would he do? Would he ditch her for his reputation? Did he like her enough that he wouldn’t care she would be ruled as a bad match with anyone she shared a relationship with? She sucked in a breath as she realized something. Keefe didn’t care about his reputation. He wouldn’t care if she was a bad match… and he did like her, didn’t he? Sophie shoved the thought out of her head, and put on a casual outfit. She needed to stop dwelling on her love life, and focus on finding Tam! Tam had been captured by the Neverseen. THAT was what she needed to focus on. Not Keefe’s hair. *** Keefe tossed and turned in bed that night. He had come over to Sophie’s house, earning glares from Grady, and sugary looks from Edaline. They had tried to come up with a plan for saving Tam, which hadn’t gone as well as planned. Keefe suggested Sophie telepathically communicate with Tam, and he had responded. But with only two words. Not now. In Keefe’s opinion, Tam could stay with the Neverseen. But Sophie was determined to find Tam, and help him escape. Sophie was desperate for a plan, so she decided to contact Tam every day, if she could. Keefe was mad. Was Tam that important? Did he REALLY need to be saved? No. In Keefe’s opinion, he didn’t care. But there was a nagging doubt in the pit of his stomach. This had happened before, when he went to join the Neverseen to destroy it from the inside out. Tam had let Keefe’s mother take him away, in exchange for the antidote to save Silveny and Greyfell. Keefe didn’t like it. Now the Black Swan would see him as a hero. And worse, what if Sophie thought he was a hero? He couldn’t think that. But, spending more and more time with Tam had loosened Keefe’s hate for him. He might actually be a decent person. Might. Eventually, Keefe fell asleep, a certain pair of dark brown eyes with gold flecks floating in his dreams. *** Sophie woke up, just as dreary as the day before. Today was her first day back to Foxfire after a short weekend, and she would have to face Fitz and his gorgeous teal eyes. Would he reject her when she told him? What would she do if he did reject her? A pair of icy blue eyes and blond, disheveled hair flashed into her mind. Wait. She told herself. She couldn’t make any assumptions. *** Well, that went horribly. Sophie flopped down onto her bed, on the verge of tears. Keefe had told Fitz right after Sophie told Keefe, so when Sophie walked into Foxfire that day, there was a note from Fitz. All it said was, “Keefe told me about you being unmatchable”. That was it. Sophie was pretty disappointed. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Keefe rapped on her door then barged in without waiting for an answer. “Hi Fos-” He stopped when he saw Sophie’s face. Immediately he walked over to her, and wrapped her up in a bear hug. When he released her, there was a hint of a smile on Sophie’s face. “Did you come over here to talk to me about Tam?” Sophie asked, even though she highly doubted it. “No, I came over to see you.” He answered. “I could feel your emotions from a mile away. Whew!” Keefe fanned the air in front of his face. He pulled off one of Sophie’s enhancing gloves, and sent a cool breeze through her mind. Her face relaxed, and that helped Keefe relax too. “Well, he as good as rejected me,” Sophie mumbled. “I tried to reach out to him with my mind, and I could feel his mind.” “Cognates,” Keefe snorted. “See, that’s what I’m worried about. This could break our Cognate relationship. When I tried to reach out to him, he wouldn’t respond. He won’t answer his Imparter either.” Keefe sighed. “I guess no more staring into each others eyes,” Keefe said dramatically. A smile twitched at the corner of Sophie’s mouth. “Hey, don’t worry,” Keefe said as the flicker of a smile on her face faltered. “You got me. And let’s not forget the hair,” Keefe said, running his hand through his hair, making it even worse. This time, Sophie smiled a real smile. She grabbed Keefe in a big hug. “Thank you, Keefe. I needed that.” *** Keefe now tended to sit next to Sophie in lunch at Foxfire. One particular day, Fitz walked in to the lunchroom, glanced at Sophie, and sat at the other end of the room. Next to Tam, Linh, and Dex. Keefe quickly whipped off Sophie’s glove, and sent a hurricane of breezes through her head. Sophie leaned into Keefe’s grip. “Thank you, Keefe.” *** “Fitz, you messed up.” Keefe said later at Everglen. “You raised Foster’s depression level, by, like, a million degrees.” Fitz flinched. “Look… we’ll still be friends, ok?” “What about your Cognate’s thing?” Keefe asked. “We can still do that.” Fitz replied uncertainty. Keefe snorted. “Yeah, right. And my mother’s an angel,” Fitz sighed. “No more Fitzphie, then.” Keefe said, a glimmer of a smirk on his face. Fitz groaned. “Look, Keefe, she’ll be fine.” Fitz paused. She’s got you.” And then Fitz walked out of the room. *** Sophie and Keefe ended up spending a lot of time together, much to Grady’s dislike. Every time Keefe left, Grady would give him a side eye, as if saying, “Don’t even think about coming back.” And yet Keefe kept coming back. Keefe told himself he was helping her figure out a plan to help Tam escape from the Neverseen. But, deep down, he knew it was more than that. One particular night, as he walked home to deal with his father, he had a peculiar thought. Sokeefe. Immediately as he thought it, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would wait for Sophie do decide on that one. *** Sophie felt calm for the first time in a long time. She had just finished her daily conversation with Tam, and gathered- let’s see- nothing. But that wasn’t what she was worried about. It wasn’t the right time to save Tam. On her mind, she had a pair of icy blue eyes and disheveled hair. Keefe. Ever since Fitz rejected her for his reputation, Keefe had been there, when he could, sending cool breezes through her mind. She had become so accustomed to the breezes that she could almost recreate them. Keefe would joke that she wouldn’t need him anymore, she could practically do the breezes herself. The thing was, she didn’t care if she didn’t need him to stay with her anymore, she wanted him to stay with her. Immediately a thought popped into her mind. Sokeefe. She grasped the thought, and held on to it for dear life. *** Biana burst into Sophie’s room. Iggy let out a welcoming fart. “Oh, Iggy! We need to work on that!” Biana said. “Good thing I brought just the stuff!” she continued, pulling bottles of colorful liquid out of her tote bag. She immediately got to work. “So… Biana…. What are you doing here?” Sophie asked, as she lay on top of her bed. “I came to talk to you about… Fitz.” Biana replied. “Oh.” Sophie mumbled. “Well, I don’t need him. I’ve got Keefe.” A smile flickered at the corner of Biana’s lips. “I figured as much. Well, little Fitzipoo has a diary.” Sophie raised an eyebrow. “Really?” “Really.” Biana continued. “And he has a crush….” Sophie gasped. “WHO? YOU WILL TELL ME! I AM AN INFLICTOR…” Biana laughed. “Ok, ok. He likes…. Linh.” Biana dramatically whispered. Sophie’s hands dropped down at her sides. “Well, I knew that. I mean, come ON. The way he stares at her…” “Yeah, and the way she stares at him….” Biana continued. “Hey, Biana. Can you take Iggy to your house, and continue this for me? I need to see Keefe.” Sophie asked. “Yeah, sure.” Biana replied. Sophie didn’t notice the glint in her eyes. Biana swept out of the room. *** Sophie teleported to Keefe’s house. She caught him on a swing, staring out to the sea. “Boo,” she whispered. He jumped, and snapped his head around. “Oh, it’s just you.” He said, his face relaxing. He patted the seat next to him. Sophie walked over, and took a seat. “What’s wrong, Keefe?” Sophie asked. “Nothing,” he answered tightly. Sophie sighed. “Come on, I know that face. Is it your dad?” she pressed. Keefe sighed. “Yes, ok. My dad is disappointed in me again.” “Why?” Sophie asked. “I got in trouble with Magante Leto. Again. And have to serve detention. Again.” Sophie smiled. “What did you do this time?” A grin spread across Keefe’s face. “I burnt my uniform.” Sophie laughed. “Surely your father is used to this by now?” “Eh,” Keefe shrugged. “Now he wants me to stop.” “What?” Sophie fake gasped. “You? Stop? I NEVER!!” Keefe snorted. He laced his fingers through hers, and they sat there like that. Until Lord Cassius walked in. “Dad.” Keefe mumbled, jumping to his feet, still gripping Sophie's hand. Lord Cassius glanced suspiciously at Sophie’s and Keefe’s hands, then shook his head. “Keefe, you are grounded. You should know this.” Lord Cassius stated. Keefe groaned. “No friends.” Keefe’s dad continued. Keefe opened his mouth to respond, but Sophie interrupted. “We are figuring out a way to save Tam from your wife. Surely you understand?” Keefe smirked. It was all Sophie could do to keep herself from smirking also. Lord Cassius let out a grand sigh, so big it must have hurt. “Fine. But I will be watching you through the window.” He said sternly. Keefe saluted to him. “Sir, yes, sir.” Lord Cassius swept his cape, and walked back inside. Sophie noticed the glint in Keefe’s eyes, and chose to ignore it. *** Once Lord Cassius had left, Keefe pulled a parcel out of his cape pocket. “Here, this is for you.” “Thanks,” Sophie said as she unwrapped it. Inside was a portrait of Keefe himself, inside a locket. Sophie blushed. “I painted it myself,” Keefe said, his voice not mocking like it usually was. Butterflies fluttered in Sophie’s stomach. Keefe gently took the necklace, and looped it over Sophie’s head. Her neck tingled when his fingers brushed it. Just like when she and Fitz had a moment, she and Keefe were having a moment. She was sure of it. His hands trailed down the chain of the locket, and closed the picture of his face. He gripped her hands and stepped closer. Sophie’s heart fluttered. This was happening. This was actually happening. Her heart rate sped up. As Keefe stepped closer again, he was so close she could feel his heart beating. And, before he could change his mind, he pulled her in and kissed her. Full on the lips. *** “Um, am I interrupting something?” Fitz’s voice entered Sophie’s mind. She pulled away from Keefe slightly, her hands still in his. Fitz was standing there, looking delightfully uncomfortable. Sophie smiled. “Yes, dude, yes you are.” Keefe replied. Then he grabbed Sophie and kissed her again. Fitz groaned. “Really? I’m right here.” “What do you want?” Keefe asked, pulling away, but still holding Sophie’s hands. “You know what, Keefe, never mind.” Fitz replied. “I was going to talk to you about this,” he continued gesturing at him and Sophie, “but obviously you’re busy right now. Carry on.” Fitz started to walk off. “Hey, I am NOT a bad friend.” Keefe said. Fitz rolled his eyes. “Sure.” “I didn’t steal your girl, she came running to ME because you rejected her!” Keefe’s voice was slowly rising. Fitz had the decency to look uncomfortable. “Uh, guys? I am standing right here and I have the ability to speak.” Sophie added. Keefe softened. “Sorry,” Fitz just stared. Sophie’s anger peaked. Keefe immediately whipped off Sophie’s glove, and send breezes through her mind. With her glove off, Sophie caught some of his thoughts. And even his emotions. But one emotion stood out. Love. *** Fitz had walked away, his head high. After he left, Keefe was back to his usual self. “Foster, I am winded. You and these breezes,” Keefe said, laughing at his own joke. Sophie smiled. She knew he could feel her emotions, and she felt one emotion that she knew he was feeling too, as they gripped each other. Love. ' ' PART TWO Sophie’s walls were covered with paintings and drawings. All of them done by Keefe. She had pictures of just her, just Keefe, Keefe and Sophie together, Sophie and all her friends, and different landscapes. She also had mini portraits of all her friends. Whenever any of Sophie’s friends beside Keefe came over, they would grin at the pictures on her walls. “NOW your room looks more lived in,” Biana commented one day. Sophie blushed. One particular day, Keefe barged in her room, as she was staring outside at Grady tending to the creatures on the Pasture. “Keefe is in the house!” he exclaimed. Ro was close behind. She was humming a song that sounded something like: “Row, row, row your boat, gently off a cliff….” Sophie and Keefe stared at the ogre princess. “Wow, Ro, I might use that sometime….” Keefe said thoughtfully. “Shut it, Lord Hunky Hair,” Ro responded. “Why, thank you, Ro!” Keefe replied, placing his hand over his heart. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh! I never did finish the Ode to Keefe…” “Please spare us,” Sophie replied grinning. “You advertise yourself enough already,” “Amen, sister,” Ro replied. Keefe pouted. “Hey Foster, tell me how you get rid of your bodyguards so easily. So I can gently row Ro off a cliff.” He smirked. Ro pretended to look offended. Sophie laughed. “Sandor’s training them,” Sophie said. “And besides, now that Ro is here, I feel VERY safe.” Ro took a striking pose. Keefe rolled his eyes. “I will finish Ode to Keefe, and it will be AMAZING.” Now it was Ro’s turn to roll her eyes. “SURE.” she replied. “Hey, Keefe, did you tell Sophie?” Ro continued. “TELL ME WHAT???” Sophie exclaimed. Keefe grinned. “Oh yeah, she knows. That’s old news to her.” “WHAT’S OLD NEWS TO ME???” Sophie shrieked. Ro grinned at Keefe. “Has the moment passed?” Ro pressed. Keefe smirked. “WHAT MOMENT???” Sophie screamed. “You…” Ro paused glancing at Sophie, “kissed her?” Sophie was shocked into silence. Keefe grinned. “Yep.” Ro sighed. “I didn’t actually think you would keep up your end of the deal,” “What deal?” Sophie whispered. Keefe’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “Ro dared me to tell you how I felt about you, and kiss you, and she would let have to let me display my scar to the whole world for a week.” “SO YOU’RE GOING TO WALK AROUND SHIRTLESS FOR THE NEXT WEEK?” Sophie screamed. Keefe began to look uncertain about his decision. “Um, yes?” he replied. Sophie sighed so hard it hurt. It was going to be a very long week. ' ' *** The next day, Keefe walked into Foxfire without a shirt. His scar cut across his chest, open to the world. Ro marched right behind him. People stared at his scars, and girls giggled and shrieked. When Sophie saw him, she just face palmed. She didn’t actually think he was going to do it. Fitz walked up behind her. Sophie shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Magnate Leto to give the morning announcements. Sophie reached out to Fitz’s mind. Um, can I talk to you? Fitz jerked his head around to look at Sophie. In the background, Keefe was letting people touch his scar. Sure. Why? Why did you stop talking to me? Fitz looked uncomfortable. You were a bad match. So? Dex’s parents did not care. Yeah, but look at their children. Dex was disliked. And the triplets… Sophie hitched a breath. What do you mean? I mean, I do not want my children to be bullied, or disliked. I know how that feels, with Alvar as my brother. You have to understand, I have been treated as royalty my whole life… and I took it for granted when I shouldn’t have. Fitz grabbed Sophie’s hands, and stared into her eyes. Keefe interruped them by grabbing Sophie’s shoulders. “Hey Foster, wanna touch my scar?” Fitz smirked at Sophie, as if to say good luck dealing with HIM. Sophie sighed. “Ew, no Keefe. Witnessing it was enough,” She shivered, remembering the scene. “Awww, was Foster scared I was gonna die?” Keefe said. When Sophie didn’t answer, his voice softened. “I’m here now, though,” Sophie smiled, then reached into Keefe’s mind. Keefe, why did you tell Fitz I was unmatchable without my permission? Keefe looked uncomfortable. I uh, was not thinking correctly, he thought. Well, please think CORRECTLY next time. I would have liked to tell Fitz myself. Sorry. I just, I thought you would break down if you had to tell Fitz yourself. Well, at least it would have come from me. Keefe sighed. He wrapped Sophie up in a hug. I am so sorry. I owe you, and I will not let it happen again. I know, Keefe. Let’s just hope there is no next time. *** After school, Sophie walked to the Leapmaster with Keefe. He still had his shirt off. Magnate Leto had called him to his office, and Keefe explained the dare, and Magnate Leto would let him wear his shirt off for the whole week as long as he served detention for the rest of the year. Keefe was happy to do it. On one condition. Magnate Leto did not tell Lord Cassius. Keefe and Sophie leaped to Havenfield, to find Fitz helping Grady with Verdi. Sophie blushed, and dragged Keefe inside before Fitz or Grady knew she was back. After school, Sophie walked to the Leapmaster with Keefe. He still had his shirt off. Magnate Leto had called him to his office, and Keefe explained the dare, and Magnate Leto would let him wear his shirt off for the whole week as long as he served detention for the rest of the year. Keefe was happy to do it. On one condition. Magnate Leto did not tell Lord Cassius. Keefe and Sophie leaped to Havenfield, to find Fitz helping Grady with Verdi. Sophie blushed, and dragged Keefe inside before Fitz or Grady knew she was back. She dragged him upstairs to her room. She opened her mouth to say something to Keefe, when Fitzs thoughts dragged her out of it. Um, sorry to bother you. What are you doing? ''She replied. ''Um, I wanted to ask you a question. Ask away. Keefe looked at Sophie questioningly. She shook her head at him, meaning not now. Keefe smirked. He layed back on her bed. Um, are you and Keefe a thing? ''Fitz continued. Sophie flushed. Keefe smirked. ''I dont really know. ''Sophie admitted. ''Can you find out for me? I still want to be Cognates. I just feel like- us- wasn't a good idea. I am so sorry. Ok, I will try. ''Sophie sat up, and looked at Keefe. “Keefe-” Keefe immediately stopped her. “I got some pretty strong emotions, Foster. And I found one in particular.... Do you love me Sophie?'” Sophie processed what Keefe had just said. ''HE USED HER FIRST NAME. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and flung her arms around him. Yes, Keefe. I love you. ''She thought. Keefe responded by kissing Sophie. Then his thoughts entered her head. ''I love you, too, Sophie Elizabeth Foster.